Into The Fire
by EllieBear75
Summary: Veronica loves to win a bet. Especially one with this much to gain. **NC-17** (Originally posted for the VMHQ Smutathon 2017 but I neglected to upload it here...until now.)


-  
Monday: 7:34 p.m.

"Hi honey, you're home," Logan called out to Veronica from his place at the kitchen counter in their small apartment.

Veronica let out a little groan and bent down to untie the laces on her black boots. Pony seized the opportunity and darted over to lick her face, seemingly happy to see Veronica down at her eye-level.

"Rough day?" he asked, swiveling towards her on the stool and away from his dinner plate.

"Icky day," she replied. Veronica tossed her hair back off her face as she rose, toeing off her shoes and leaving them in the path as she made her way across the living room to the open kitchen space.

Reaching Logan, she gave him a light peck on the lips, her eyes darting towards his plate.

"Lasagna," he said with a grin. "And strawberry spinach salad."

Veronica smiled and kissed Logan's forehead. "You're such a good boyfriend."

Logan shrugged, his biceps flexing under his navy blue t-shirt.

"I try. It's nice to see you sort-of-on-time for dinner."

A shiver ran through Veronica and she stuck out her tongue, her face wrinkling in a look of disgust.

"Got the money shot quickly."

"You don't sound happy about it," he said, deep lines rippling across his brow. Waving his hand toward the stool beside him, he rose and slipped around the island, into the kitchen.

Veronica let out a sigh and sat, placing her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. She watched Logan cut a big slab of now-cooled lasagna and drop it on a plate. He added some salad and turned towards her, sliding the plate across the counter so it landed in front of her elbows.

"I'm happy I got the shot, it was just a little out there, you know, sexually," she replied, her eyes darting from Logan's warm brown eyes to her food. She picked up her fork and poked the hardening cheese on top of the pasta, suddenly finding it unappetizing.

"Furries?" Logan smirked, a gleam of mischief dancing in his eyes.

Veronica let out a little snort-laugh and shook her head. "No. Just some crazy BDSM kink. Nothing like finding your mark wearing a diaper, sucking on a hooker's boobs in a room full of kids toys."

"Ewwwwww!" Logan groaned. "I mean, not to kink shame, but holy crap, that's crazy shit."

"I know, right?" Veronica gave a little laugh. "I mean, what happened to good old leather and whips? The stuff I grew up photographing, you know?"

"Ah, for the good old days," he stated with a laugh, leaning on the counter across from her and crossing his arms. "It's like that whole 'daddy domination' thing. When did it go from 'master and slave' to 'call me daddy'?"

Veronica's head shook in revulsion. "FYI…I will never call you 'daddy' in bed."

Logan wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Don't worry…I'm never asking."

A little giggle escaped Veronica's throat as she stabbed her salad. "I'm just glad you don't ask me to do that stuff."

"Hey, we established our boundaries long ago," he said, his voice softening. "Nothing both of us aren't comfortable with."

Veronica's lips contorted into a wobbly smile as she chewed her salad. Their comfort level was just risqué enough for them both. The antique wrought-iron bed they purchased together allowed them to tie each other up with Logan's expensive silk ties, once in a while. And the unique assortment of vibrators that Logan had purchased for Veronica as gifts before he left on tour or short assignments were certainly put to good use. But that was as far as their couples kink had led them.

"Yeah, it's just interesting where other couples draw the line," she said before taking a big sip from Logan's half-finished water glass.

Logan's large hand reached up and rubbed his chin, a grin playing on his face. "Okay, you promise you won't say anything to anyone about this?"

A deep V formed between Veronica's eyes; her curiosity kicking in. "O-kay. What?"

Logan's tongue darted across his lips as he grinned. "You remember Tool?"

Veronica cocked her eyebrow curiously. Jim – aka "Tool" for his love of alternative heavy metal bands – and his wife Maureen lived on-base in the family housing with their three children and two dogs. After Tool and Mouth's last tour together, Logan and Veronica went over to their place for dinner – an experience that left them agreeing that if they ever had children, that only one would do nicely; but two dogs seemed fine.

"Yesssss…I remember…"

Logan hooked his thumbnail into his mouth and grinned. "They're into BDSM."

Veronica's mouth dropped wide open. Maureen in her J. Crew outfit, feeding her kids chicken fingers and fries for dinner flashed through her mind.

"But, they're so…normal?"

"Yes, well, they're into all sorts of wild shit," Logan replied, his eyes widening with glee at the sight of Veronica's shock. "Tool told me about it one night when we were playing cards."

"Wild shit? Like what?" Veronica asked, putting down her fork, her elbows returning to the counter top.

"Like this whole 'orgasm denial' stuff," Logan began, his voice lowering slightly as he spoke. "Tool explained that he will spend hours bringing his wife to the brink of orgasm but not letting her come. And this will go on for days and weeks until finally, he sets up this elaborate night where he makes her come for hours on end."

Veronica's breath hitched as she inhaled. "Hours?"

Logan let out a chuckle, his eyes meeting hers. "Hours. Because she withholds herself for so long, when she does come, it's like a tsunami. He said she once couldn't walk the next day – had to tell the kids she was sick and stayed in bed."

"But what about him?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "How does he get off?"

Cocking his eyebrow, Logan licked his lips slower, his eyes darkening slightly.

"He doesn't until she does. He said that it's all about pleasuring her, he just gets off on seeing her completely fall apart thanks to him. It's quite literally a 'mind fuck'."

Veronica's head nodded slightly, her brain processing everything Logan was telling her in delicious detail.

"But that's not all. They play this game when he's deployed," Logan continued. "He leaves letters for her with instructions on how to play with herself. Each day, there's a new letter and she never knows when he's going to give her the instructions to orgasm. Sometimes, it's only a few days. Sometimes, it's weeks. One time, she lost a couple of the letters in the house and ended up going almost three months. He said she begged him to release her every time she got on Skype."

Veronica's mouth got dry as other parts of her got wet. _Anticipation_. It was a game of anticipation. Her brain finally made the connection and her body began to respond; the hair on her arms standing on end, her nipples hardening against her bra. She swallowed deeply.

"So…how long does he deny her usually?" she asked, trying to sound inquisitive, but ending up sounding slightly desperate for the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. They probably started out with a week." Logan shrugged, the corner of his lip tugging into a flirtatious grin. "But we could never do that."

Veronica blinked hard, frowning. "Why not?"

Logan pushed his shoulders back, gliding over to her, his pupils dilated dark black, the hair near his neck bristling. "Because. You could never go that long without an orgasm."

Veronica crossed her arms and let out a small huff. "Um, what about when you're gone for months on end?"

"Um, how many times did you need to change the batteries in the vibrators?' he shot back with another chuckle.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She hated to admit that he was right. Unable to sleep without him in bed with her, she got into the habit of masturbating almost every night. His present of a vibrator with a cord, when he discovered a couple of their toys had dead batteries when he returned to town, helped cut down on her battery budget.

"Shut up," she snarked.

"I bet…I bet…" he drawled, inching closer to her. "I bet that you couldn't make it until Sunday without begging me to give you an orgasm."

Pursing her lips, Veronica took a deep breath through her nose. The bastard knew her too well. A challenge. A sex challenge, no less. But was she up for it?

"So let me get this straight," she began slowly. "You try and bring me to orgasm, but not actually come, until Sunday?"

Logan cocked his head to one side. "Or, you give in and tell me to give you an orgasm. As always, it's your choice."

"Give in?" She replied with a little snort. "What? Do you think you're so fantastic in bed that I won't be able to resist until then?"

Veronica was trying to torment him and she could tell he knew it. His small, flirty smile suddenly turned up, his teeth flashing in his full jackass grin.

"This is sounding more and more like a bet," he stated. "You give in before then and I get…what?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed. Whatever it was, it needed to be big. She wasn't too sure that, in the heat of the moment, she wouldn't lose control and beg him for release. At least the prospect of losing a bet to him might make her think twice before giving in.

"I'll take three weeks off work and we can go on vacation," she said, knowing that was something he'd wanted them to do for a while.

Logan blinked rapidly, obviously taken aback by her offer.

"And if I last until Sunday – " she started.

"You get the best orgasm of your life," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes again. "And –"

"And we go down to that store off 118th Street and I get you the hand-stitched leather jacket you've been ogling for the past two months," he replied.

A tsunami-like orgasm and a new leather jacket. A giant grin spread across Veronica's face and she extended her hand to Logan. He glanced down at it and let out a small snort before taking it in his large hand and shaking it.

"Deal," he said.

"Deal," she said.

He released her hand and let out a loud sigh. "Well, I'm off then," he said and started towards the living room.

Veronica raised her palms in the air, giving her head a quick shake in shock.

"What do you mean? Aren't we doing this?"

"Um, yeah," he replied, plopping himself onto the couch and opening up his laptop on the coffee table. "This is me denying you any physical contact, but you know it's coming. Anticipation, Bobcat. Plus, I want some time to research this before I attempt anything."

All the muscles between her legs tightened as Veronica's brain kicked into overdrive. He was right. Thoughts of him - his face buried between her thighs, his fingers probing her gently, his tongue flicking her hard nipples – ran through her mind.

Turning back to her cold dinner, she picked up the fork and stabbed her lasagna. This was going to be one very long week.

Tuesday: 8:57 p.m.

Veronica sat cross-legged on the bed in her black cotton bikini underwear and matching bra. Logan's text said he would be home from a test flight around 9:00 p.m. and to meet him in the bedroom wearing this outfit. She originally thought that something more risqué would have been appropriate for what they were planning, but Logan was very specific in his text, so she decided not to over think it.

Pony began barking even before Logan opened the front door. She always seemed to sense his presence nearby before he actually appeared. Veronica grabbed her ankles and rocked back and forth slightly, a giddy feeling tickling her belly. She could see the Logan enter the apartment from her location and she met his large grin with her own smile.

Stopping to rub Pony's head for a moment, Logan bent to pull off his boots, placing them heel-to-heel against the wall. He strode confidently across the room, his eyes fixed on Veronica, ending up at the foot of their bed, looking down at her. Her eyes skimmed his tan khaki uniform – his most appealing body hidden under a very unappealing outfit.

"I see you got my text," he said, his voice soft and husky.

Veronica glanced down at her bra and met his eyes, tossing him a seductive smile. "I did. But you know, I could have worn something more…sexy."

Logan eased himself down to sit on the bed, his fingers reaching over to skim the top of her calf. "It's not the outfit. It's what's underneath that matters."

Goosebumps spread across Veronica as Logan ran the back of his fingers along her bare legs.

"Before we do this, we need to talk ground rules," he said quietly, his eyes meeting hers again. "I promise, I won't do anything that we haven't done before, unless you implicitly instruct me to do it." The gentle pads of his fingers slipped across to her hand, traveling delicately up her arm and resting on her shoulder. "But we need a code – a safe word – that will make me stop immediately. Just in case, you know, things get too intense. It can be a word or a phrase or a hand signal. You choose."

Veronica bit her lip. He had been doing his homework for this little challenge.

"What about 'rabbit, rabbit'?" she offered.

A big grin spread across his face. "And all your troubles will disappear?"

"Not the first day of the month, but it will do," she said.

A chuckle escaped Logan's lips. "Fair enough. 'Rabbit, rabbit' it is."

The sound of their breathing filled the space between them. Quietly, Logan stood and closed the door to their bedroom, pausing for a moment, his back still to Veronica. She brought her thighs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. When he turned to face her, his smile was gone, replaced by a serious line on his lips, his jaw muscles twitching.

"Spread your legs for me."

Veronica opened her mouth, letting out a deep breath, the muscles in her body tightening with anticipation. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she raised her head, moving her hands to the top of her knees before sliding her feet apart across the soft red duvet. He glanced down between her legs, a small crease appearing in the corner of his mouth as it turned up into a smirk. Taking a step towards her, Logan dropped to his knees in front of the bed, still keeping her gaze. His head lowered slowly before he placed a soft kiss on her mound, his warm breath sliding through the cotton fabric of her panties. Veronica closed her eyes, already imagining the wonderful things he could do to her tonight, as his kisses continued between her legs. She opened her eyes as his lips parted, his mouth coming down to engulf her completely. His breath pushed into her, his tongue skimming across the fabric, and she let out a small gasp as she began to grow wet at the thought of what was to come. Releasing her, Logan glanced back up and smiled, his body beginning to shift towards her. Veronica leaned towards him and caught his lips with hers, exchanging a gentle kiss. As he moved his body over her, she released her arms, lowering herself flat onto the bed.

Logan lingered over her, hovering so close that she could feel the heat from his body, but not close enough that they touched. She wriggled slightly in anticipation and he smiled down at her, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Getting antsy?" he teased.

Veronica bit her lip and nodded, her hips rising a bit to try and connect with him. He moved away from her purposely and she let out a little huff of annoyance. Shifting himself away from her, his head dropped again, his lips landing on the outside of her thin bra. Logan's tongue darted across her protruding nipple and she gasped, followed by a small groan of satisfaction that he was granting her contact. The fabric diminished the feel of his mouth and Veronica realized that was probably why he was so specific in his instructions on what to wear. When his teeth came together to gently bite her nipple, Veronica let out a deep moan at the slight pain mixed with overwhelming pleasure.

He stayed at her breasts – nibbling, sucking, licking – as little mewling noises began to escape the back of her throat. Logan slipped his hand down her body, resting on the fabric covering her mound. Her wetness had soaked through her panties and her hips rose towards his palm. He responded by pressing the heel of his hand down into her, spreading her lips beneath and connecting slightly with her swollen clit. She let out a deep gasp as he pressed her with his hand back down onto the bed, moving his palm slightly to create the friction she craved.

Veronica began to move her hips, riding his palm as her orgasm began to build. She arched her back and he slid onto his knees between her thighs, never taking his hand from between her legs. She moved under him, her eyes connecting with his, as he watched her writhe on the bed, becoming desperate for more contact as her pleasure spiked. Veronica's breathing was becoming ragged, her sounds pleading as she looked for released. She was so close –

And suddenly it was gone. Logan removed his hand and the pleasure swiftly escaped her body. A little scream of frustration fell from Veronica's lips as her hips bucked on the bed, her entire body in shock from the loss of her orgasm. Grabbing the blanket under her, she pitched and moaned, a feral growl coming from her lips.

"Fuck!"

"Uh, uh," Logan replied, shaking his finger at her, his mouth curled in brilliant smile. "We still have a long way to go before you get that."

Veronica's eyes widened and she tossed her head back on the bed, her body pulsing with denied pleasure. It wasn't an orgasm, but it still felt amazing. Every inch of her was filled with a fire she hadn't felt before; her brain and body knew what was coming, but the anticipation was almost as delicious as the actual release.

When she looked up at Logan again, he was unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. Just the sight of his naked torso made her ache for him to be on top of her again.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "Every night – one hour. One hour of me just playing with you, until Saturday, or you tell me you want to stop. Rabbit, rabbit."

A smile crept onto Veronica's lips. One hour of pleasure every night. One hour of feeling this amazing fire spread over her body. And then, at the end, what would happen? If not having an orgasm felt this good, what would an eventual orgasm feel like?

Throwing a glance towards the clock, she fixed her gaze back on Logan, licking her lips with glee.

"You have another 45 minutes, Lieutenant. Better get back to work."

Wednesday, 5:46 p.m.

Veronica tapped her foot impatiently, listening to the chicken sizzle in the pan. She knocked off work early today, stopped at the grocery store, and picked up all the ingredients for Logan's favorite dish – chicken fajitas. He still had not caught on that the meal he always praised her for, was seasoned with 99 cent off-brand taco seasoning from the store; the combination of MSG and five different chemicals gave her signature dish that special something.

The truth of the matter was she left work early, not just to make Logan dinner, but because she had been thinking about him all day. He seemed to permeate every thought she had, to the point that she found herself craving the idea of seeing him again. It was the same feeling she had when he would deploy, but the thought that she could actually see him at the end of the day made her anxious and fidgety.

Pony let out a loud bark and began running excited laps around the couch, wagging her tail happily. Veronica raised her head, listening for Logan at the door, but didn't turn around. Her heart began to race and she drew in a deep breath to steady herself. When his key clicked in the lock, heat sped through her and her body responded by letting out a rush of moist pleasure between her legs.

"Hi girls!" Logan called out as he entered the apartment, Pony now barking and jumping around him happily.

"Hi to you!" she called back, not turning around.

Taking the chicken off the burner, she began assembling the fajitas on the counter, still not looking at Logan. As she reached for the wraps, she saw her hand twitch slightly. Every nerve in her body seemed to be on high alert, waiting for Logan's touch.

"What are you doing home already?" he said, his voice closer than before.

"Slow day. Decided to come home and make dinner," she replied, tossing the salad a little too vigorously as she spoke.

There was a moment of silence and Veronica could feel the heat of him move across the room towards her. Her Logan-senses were tingling.

When his lips met the nape of her neck, her knees buckled slightly.

"You made my favorite," he murmured into her soft skin.

Veronica closed her eyes, steadying herself before speaking. "I just thought it would be nice. An unexpected treat, you know. I mean, you've made dinner a lot lately. Just figured it was my turn."

His hand landed gently on her hip before snaking around her waist, his lips brushing her earlobe. "I've been thinking about you all day. You know…more than usual."

"I…I know…" she whispered, her hands dropping from her work to touch his arm. "I couldn't get you out of my head today. Not for a minute."

Logan gently kissed her cheek and she pressed her body back against his, feeling him harden against her.

"This may be my favorite meal," he whispered, his voice husky and strained. "But it isn't my favorite thing to eat."

Veronica's wetness soaked through her panties and she let out a little moan of understanding. His hands shifted, opening her belt buckle before popping the button of her tight black jeans and unzipping her fly. She moved her hands, grasping the edge of the counter, becoming slightly lightheaded at the thought of what would happen next.

Logan slid her jeans to the floor, his hand moving around her to cup the outside of her white cotton underwear. Veronica's mind flashed to the night before – the hour of teasing her without removing the soft barrier between them – and hoped beyond hope that he would let her remove them today.

"You're soaked," he said softly in her ear, his finger pressing the wet fabric against her.

"Yes," she moaned, her brain unable to find any other words.

"We should get you out of those," he replied, hooking his thumbs into the edge of her underwear before pulling them down around her ankles.

Veronica shivered, all the hairs on her body now standing at attention, waiting for what Logan was going to do next.

"Turn around," he commanded softly, stepping back from her.

It took a moment for her to comprehend the order, but when it did, she turned around to face him, stepping easily out of her clothes on the ground.

He smiled down at her, still in his uniform, deep creases spreading across his cheeks, his dimples puckering his skin. His eyes skimmed down her body and she shivered again, standing only in her bra and gauzy black blouse.

Without warning, he picked her up, his hand grasping her under her arms, and spun her around in the air so her bare bum landed with a smack on top of the kitchen island. She spread her legs wide, hooking her heels to the edge of the counter, presenting herself for him. Grabbing one of the stools, Logan sat directly between her legs, looking at the delicate patch of blond hair between her legs with hunger.

"Come closer," he said, patting the edge of the counter with his fingers.

Doing as she was told, Veronica scooted herself towards him, her arms stretching behind her to brace herself as she arched her back in anticipation.

Logan's long fingers spread her lips open, letting a cool breeze dance across her hot, wet lips. She could feel her clit – swollen and ready – pulse at the thought of his tongue on her. His thumb made contact with her first, sweeping from her clit, through her wetness, and she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"God, you're already so ready, Veronica," he said, sweeping his thumb through her again. "If I wanted to, I could slip my cock inside you so easily."

"Please," she gasped. "Please, yes, Logan."

"Do you want me to make you come tonight?" he asked, his voice teasing.

The bet. The bragging rights. The leather jacket. The best orgasm ever.

"No. Not tonight," she whimpered. "But please, I need you to play with me. Please. I've been thinking about this all day."

The sound of her own voice shocked Veronica. The need. The desire. The submission in her words. She had never felt this way before. Even when they played with tying each other up, Veronica still felt in control. But today, everything seemed stripped bare. She wanted to release herself completely into Logan's hands. He was in charge of everything – her desire, her pleasure, and her final release.

"Thinking about this all day, huh?" Logan continued, cutting through the thoughts in Veronica's head. "Is that what this is doing to you?"

Logan's thumb penetrated deep inside of her and she let out another high moan of pleasure as it connected with her g-spot.

"Yes!" she said. "Yes, I've needed this so badly."

"Well then," he said happily. "Let's give you what you need."

His tongue connected with her engorged clit and Veronica let out a deep, guttural moan of pleasure. Taking long laps of her juices, his thumb explored inside of her, causing her to release a long line of expletives as her head lolled back in ecstasy. Logan's pace was agonizingly slow as his tongue traveled back and forth across her lips, back and forth from her clit. Extracting his thumb, his wet fingers pressed against her clit, pulling back the small hood of skin before the tip of his tongue made contact with the hard tip of her clit once more.

Deep pleading moans fell from her mouth as Veronica felt herself building quickly towards orgasm. And just as she was ready to give up everything for a final release of pleasure, Logan released his mouth and fingers from her, taking away all sensation.

The scream that rose from Veronica's throat at the loss of her orgasm scared Pony, and the dog began barking and jumping around the kitchen.

"Pony! Bathroom!" Logan ordered, and the dog quickly settled down and scampered toward her 'time-out' space.

Veronica deflated. The dog barking. Logan's orders. The loss of the orgasm. Her entire body began humming again, like the night before, as if on high alert for the possibility of more pleasure, leading to actual release.

"Shall we continue?" Logan asked, looking up at her from his perch between her thighs.

Veronica looked down, her eyes connecting with his.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, please."

The corner of Logan's mouth twitched into a sly smile. Slowly, he slipped two fingers inside of her and her pleasure rose to a tall peak again quickly, as his tongue returned to its home on her clit once more.

She wasn't sure how many times he almost brought her to orgasm in the hour he had her spread out on the counter. When he finally released her, Veronica collapsed in a ball on the cool tiles, her entire body aching as if she had run a marathon. Her engorged clit began to release, sending shots of pain and pleasure up through her belly. Her uterus contracted inside her, pulsing and throbbing, as her labia dripped with her cum. She closed her eyes, enjoying all the new sensations her body presented.

Logan's arms slipped under her body and she opened her eyes as he raised her in the air, kissing her forehead as he gathered her up. She wound her arms around his neck as he carried her slowly to the bed, all the while kissing her face softly. Lowering her onto the bed, he gently raised her arms and pulled her shirt over her head, before undoing her bra and tossing both on the floor. She stretched her naked body happily across the bed, a large grin spreading across her face as she looked up at him.

"You rest. I'll heat up dinner," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

"I won't argue," she giggled and stretched her arms over her head as another ripple of pleasure coursed through her.

"Think you'll make it to Sunday?" he teased as he headed towards the bedroom door.

Veronica bit her lip. If not having an orgasm still felt this good, she couldn't imagine what it would be like when she had one on Saturday.

"Absolutely," she replied and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

-  
Thursday, 9:45 p.m.

"Where the fuck are you, Echolls?" Veronica muttered. She had just returned from walking Pony, and Logan still wasn't home. No texts. No voice mail. Nothing.

She had hurried home around 6 p.m. in the hopes that they could fool around before dinner again, but instead of finding him at home, she ended up eating cold leftovers from the fridge by herself. Then - feeling antsy, worried, and horny – she decided to scrub the bathroom to distract herself from her myriad of feelings. When he still didn't appear, she began tackling cleaning the fridge, rearranging the cupboards, and washing the garbage can.

Her phone rang in her back pocket and she jumped in surprise, her heart pounding in her chest. She was relieved to see Logan's boyish face smiling up at her on her phone and she quickly answered it.

"Where are you?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry," he began. "Biggs' kid broke his arm and he had to go, so I had to monitor two test flights tonight, on top of coming off my own flights this afternoon. And my cell was in my locker. I know you must have been worried."

Veronica bit her lip. "Yeah. I was. Bright side though: the bathroom and kitchen are spotless. Remind me to show you where I moved the dishes and cutlery."

Logan let out a low chuckle. "I will. How are you doing…. otherwise?"

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Horny. So horny that my clit has been hard all day. By the way, is this what a boner's like? Because it feels great, but kind of annoying."

Her statement was greeted with a full, deep laugh from Logan. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"When are you going to be home?" she whined into the phone. "I am actually aching for you."

"Well –" he drawled. "Not until after midnight."

A small groan escaped Veronica and he laughed again. "I'm glad you think my suffering is funny."

"Hey, don't get snarky with the person who has an answer to your little problem tonight," he teased.

"What do you mean?" she asked, kicking off her flip-flops and making her way to the bedroom.

"I want you to masturbate for an hour," he said, his tone dropping. "But don't make yourself come."

Veronica froze at the foot of the bed, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied softly. "I want you to take that big blue vibrator I bought you, and leave it in yourself as long as you can stand it. But take it out the minute you feel yourself about to come. Oh, and don't touch your clit. At all."

Veronica's eyes fell to the side table drawer where they kept their toys. "But how will you know if I come or not?"

"I'll check when I get home," he murmured. "I'm pretty sure I'll know if you came or not, don't you?"

He was right. Just the thought of him touching her made her wet again. And if she spent an hour playing with herself, without coming, she was sure he would find her drowning in her own juices by the time he got home.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Lost in thought."

"You up for this?"

Veronica's mouth went dry and her breath hitched. "Yes. I am."

She heard his tongue click against his teeth and she imagined the large grin on his face.

"Good. Then I'll see you later."

"See you later. Be safe."

"Thanks. Have fun."

She let out a low chuckle. "Thanks. I'll try. But not too hard."

His low chuckle response was the last thing she heard before hanging up the phone. With a sigh, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. She placed the phone on the charger and reached over to the oven to grab the electric timer that rested on the top of the range hood. As she pressed in the amount of time – 01:00:00 – she saw her finger tremble slightly at the thought of what was about to happen.

Wandering back to the bedroom, she shut the door. Quickly peeling off her clothes, she tossed them towards the laundry hamper in the corner, missing her mark completely. Veronica wrinkled her nose at the pile of clothes before turning towards the bed and crawling on all fours across the duvet. When she reached her side table, she placed the timer on top, next to her clock, and opened the drawer. She licked her lips, looking down at the sex toys scattered inside; the blue vibrator that Logan had requested was sitting on top. It was by far her favorite and Logan knew it. The thick textured shaft was covered with deep ridges; ending at a black handle that allowed her to control its movement. Instead of vibrating, it pulsed in different patterns, mimicking the thrusting of an actual person, deep inside of her. Veronica became wetter, thinking about all the times she had used this toy when Logan was away, and when they were together.

Her hand shook again as she reached over to press the "start" button on the timer. Wriggling over to the middle of the bed and laying down, she spread her legs wide across the mattress, reaching down to spread her lips, feeling her juices run down her as she opened herself. Positioning the head of the vibrator at her opening she easily slipped the shaft into herself as deep as it would go. Her back arched and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as the shaft rubbed near enough to her clit to get some friction. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as all of the nerves in her body began to hum with anticipation. When she finally calmed, she pressed a button and the vibrator came alive, pulsing hard inside of her. Veronica let out a scream of pleasure, grasping the handle as her hips bucked involuntarily and her back arched off the bed again. Pressing the buttons two more times, she found the pulsing she had been hoping for – a steady thrust, thrust, pause rhythm – that she knew would keep her aroused, but was too slow to make her come.

Her body began to move with the pulsing, her skin becoming moist with sweat as she fought against her instinct to come. Unlike the previous nights, she found that she reached the peak of her desire quickly – within seconds of turning on the vibrator – but did not feel the urge to come. In fact, the wave of pleasure she was feeling was almost like an orgasm, but without the final crescendo of adrenaline. It was if she had found a new level of pleasure – one without end – and she found herself riding the wave as high as she could.

Moving and writhing, her body seemed to open and her mind went blissfully blank. She wasn't thinking about Logan or work or bills or anything. For the first time, she felt wholly and completely present in her own body, as she continued to push her pleasure to her bodily limits.

She reached her free hand up to play with her nipple, pinching and turning it hard between her fingers, causing her to call out in ecstasy again. Realizing the sensation inside of her was waning, she pressed a button and increased the pulsing to a stronger rhythm, the vibrator now hitting her cervix with full force. The sting of slight pain, combined with her pleasure helped to keep her orgasm at bay. It was then that she noticed the low mewling sounds she was making, as they increased in volume. The sound of her own voice began to turn her on, and she released a succession of whimpering, whining noises as she fought to keep her orgasm away.

Veronica was sure it was too much. Too much stimulation. Too much pleasure. Too much work. And just as she was ready to give in – let herself give in to the orgasm she was now desperate for –

"Ding!"

"Fuck!" she screamed as the sound of the timer shocked her from her thoughts.

Quickly turning off the vibrator, she moaned deeply as she extracted the sopping wet toy from deep inside herself.

"Ding!"

"Yes! I heard you the first time!" she yelled at the inanimate object before dropping the vibrator on the bed and rolling to turn off the alarm.

Flopping around onto her belly, she let out a deep groan. She was covered in perspiration and her own cum. Her clit pulsed and throbbed with a dull ache and she let out another moan as she felt the hard flesh begin to shrink down to its normal size, sending out waves of pleasure as it did. Inside her, she felt her uterus relax from its tensed state as all the muscles in her body began to relax. Her mind was still blank, focusing on what was happening with her own body.

Closing her eyes, she felt a final wave of peace wash over her entire body.

She awoke to a streak of fire running up her back. Letting out a loud gasp, Veronica's eyes flew open.

"See. Told you I could tell," Logan said in the darkness of the room, his fingertips still lingering at the base of her spine.

Veronica rolled to see him sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, still in his uniform, grinning. She glanced around to see she was still naked, the moonlight streaming through the cracks in the blinds, illuminating the vibrator she had dropped on the bed and abandoned.

"How could you tell?" she asked, still slightly disoriented.

"I ran one finger up your spine and your entire body twitch. I take it I'm right?"

Veronica dropped back on the bed. "Yeah. You're right. No orgasm, but still amazing."

Logan let out a low chuckle and picked up the vibrator. It glistened with dried cum.

"So you want to continue?"

Veronica stretched and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. "Yes. Just not right now."

"I can live with that," he replied and she heard him start to shuffle around the room. A few moments later, she fell back into her blissfully serene sleep.

-  
Friday, 1:15 p.m.

"Fuck, Veronica!" Logan cried out as she shifted on his lap.

Today, she couldn't wait. Veronica was obsessed with the idea of being with Logan from the moment she woke up that day. When she left him sleeping that morning, all she could think about was what would happen that night. She was so distracted she almost ran a red light, stopping only when several cars blared their horns at her.

Just before lunch, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Texting Logan, she asked him to meet her for lunch, and he agreed. Their plans for a long, luxurious lunch ended up changing into drive-thru burgers and Logan driving his Range Rover to a secluded area just outside of town. The two adults then crawled into the back seat and began making out like they were in high school again.

"Sorry," she muttered, dropping her head to his neck and pulling back the collar of his button-up shirt so she could suck the sensitive skin on his clavicle.

"You know," he said, his fingers gently twisting her nipple back and forth under her bra. "We were practicing orgasm denial in high school, long before it was considered BDSM."

Veronica pulled herself away from his neck, her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself from tearing off all her clothes and letting him ravage her.

"How do you figure that?"

Logan licked his lips slowly, his eyes moving down her body. "How many times did we make out – getting ourselves all worked up – and then neither of us came. Well, not until we got home, that is."

Veronica cast her eyes down towards the bulge in his khaki pants. A flash of memory appeared, remembering the first time she saw him get hard when they made out. How conflicted she felt at the time – wanting so badly to let him make love to her, but being so terrified of her feelings for him as well. How she would come home from a date with him and immediately head to her room, so she could climb under the covers and masturbate, thinking about what it would be like to actually have sex with him. How embarrassed she was, the one time he did make her come, just from making out with her while playing with her nipples; and how happy he looked when he did.

"Guess we were just trail blazers," she replied, letting out a deep sigh as his other hand traveled up her shirt to cup her other breast.

"You know, if you want, I probably could make you come right now –" he said, leaning in to kiss her neck, softly.

Her head bent towards his and her fingers laced through his hair before grabbing it firmly, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat.

"Nuh-uh. I've come this far. I'm not coming until the end of our wager," she replied and ground her hips down onto his again.

"Whatever you say, Bobcat," he murmured into her neck as his teeth connected with her flesh.

Veronica squealed with delight and pleasure. She could feel her panties clinging to her body, her wetness drenching her by this time. The thought crossed her mind that she would have to stop at home or a store on the way back to the office. But at the moment, she could really care less.

-  
Saturday, 8:37 p.m.

Veronica would have crawled across the entire State of California, naked, just to have Logan touch her. The desire in her was so strong by this time, that images of her crawling, begging for some sort of release began to dance across her mind. She thought that she had been ravenous for him when he came home from a deployment – but that didn't hold a candle to the constant screaming in her brain and her body, telling her she needed to give it more and more pleasure, or she was going to explode.

Tonight, Logan had locked her out of the bedroom. For the last 15 minutes, he was secluded in their room, setting up God knows what. That hyper-antsy feeling she had was compounded, knowing that whatever he was doing, it was just for her pleasure alone. She paced restlessly around the apartment waiting, in nothing but her pink silk robe, her mind playing over the delicious possibilities that awaited her.

When the door opened with a soft creak, Veronica scurried towards it, a grin spreading across her face. Logan was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but his grey boxer-briefs and a large smile. With a flourish of his hand across the opening, he ushered her inside, and she complied, standing at the foot of the bed and waiting.

He closed the door and she turned towards him to find that a long mirror now hung on the back of their door. It reflected back to the centre of their bed, where a bunch of pillows were piled against the headboard.

Without a word, Logan walked around to his side of the bed and crawled on top, positioning himself against the pillows. Veronica swallowed hard as he lifted his knees, anchoring his feet spread apart on the bed. Her eyes dropped to the large bulge in his underwear and she licked her lips.

"Take off your robe and come and sit between my legs," he instructed softly.

Veronica reached for the robe of her belt, her eyes never leaving Logan's gaze, and she pulled open the tie. Letting her arms drop, she shrugged off the robe, leaving it on the ground as she moved towards the bed. At the foot, she placed her palms on the mattress and began her slow crawl towards him. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his eyes darting down her naked body as she slinked towards him before stopping at his knees and sitting on her heels, obediently awaiting his instructions.

"Turn around and sit with your back against me," he said, his eyes dark and piercing.

She complied, shifting and turning her torso so she now sat with his hard cock pressed against her back. His hands slid down the sides of her arms and landed between her thighs. Gently, he eased her legs apart, pushing them with his palms until her knees almost met his. Then, reaching for her ankles, he hooked her feet under his legs and around his feet, anchoring her so she was forced to spread her hips as wide as she could.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Veronica relaxed into his back, shifting herself slightly so the position became comfortable.

"Yes," she replied.

Her attention refocused and she realized that she could see them, directly across from the bed, reflected in the mirror. She caught Logan's hard gaze - the lines in his jaw taut as his lips pressed together in a serious line, his hair dipping ever so slightly over the ridges in his forehead - in the reflection and she let out a deep breath.

Veronica was so focused on him that she gasped with surprise when his thumb connected with her hard clit. A moan of pleasure followed and she sunk into his body, letting herself go almost limp in his hands. He began to stroke her gently as the rest of his fingers spread her lips.

"You're so wet already," he whispered, his fingers moving back and forth against her swollen labia, but not penetrating her.

Veronica dug her heels into the bed and bucked her hips, hoping he would press into her. The angle of his legs, pinning her down, didn't allow her to connect in the way she had hoped and she let out a whimper of despair.

"Now, now," he said. "I know what you want, but we have plenty of time for that. Later."

A deep, guttural moan sprang from her throat as he increased the speed of his movements, back and forth, while still pressing hard on her clit with his thumb. His rapid strumming of her lips brought her to the brink of orgasm quickly, but she knew she wouldn't come. Not yet.

Her mind went blank again as she focused on watching him play with her, in their reflection. Their eyes met again as he reached up to pinch one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger roughly. She let out a cry of pleasure and pain and a flood of wetness swept through her, gushing from her body and soaking Logan's hand.

"Holy shit," he muttered, momentarily startled by the flood of cum without an orgasm, his ministrations faltering.

"Please, don't stop!" she whined. "Please, I need this so badly. I need you, so badly."

A second later, his movements began again, and Veronica let out a cry of satisfaction. He continued rubbing her, pressing harder into her wetness until the sticky, sloppy sound of her filled the room. Veronica moved her hips against him, rubbing her back against his cock and he groaned into her hair. His hand began moving against her, quicker and quicker as the noises she made grew deeper and deeper.

The intensity of her pleasure was almost too much as perspiration sprang from her skin. This was it. She needed an orgasm. Every part of her was screaming now for some sort of relief as she began to shake with need. She was almost there. She could feel the best orgasm of her life almost within her grasp –

And then it was gone.

Logan released her hands from her causing her entire body to thrash in anger and frustration at her ruined climax. Veronica closed her eyes as her head snapped back, hitting Logan in the chest as she shrieked and cursed his name. Her chest heaved as if she was running a marathon and hot tears sprang to her eyes. The pain of losing the orgasm shot endorphins through her, sending her into a feeling of sudden euphoria. Opening her eyes, she went limp in Logan's arms.

"Fuck, Veronica, are you okay?" he asked, kissing the side of her head gently.

Veronica licked her dry lips as little dots played across her eyes. This was better than anything she had ever felt. No weed. No alcohol. No orgasm. Nothing could come close to this feeling.

"Yes," she replied, her voice strong and confident. "Keep going."

-  
Sunday, 7:34 p.m.

Logan opened the door to the Neptune Grande penthouse, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Hey!"

"Hey to you," she replied, stepping into the suite and planting a kiss on his lips as she passed.

Stopping to scan the room, Veronica sighed. The suites at the Grande hadn't changed much in the decade since they last spent time here. Some fresh paint, a new black leather couch, some new tacky art, and some new Egyptian cotton bedding could not disguise the same suite she remembered from all those years ago.

"Is reminiscing about previous orgasms part of the plan tonight?" Veronica teased as she removed her leather jacket and tossed it on a chair.

Logan approached her, barefoot, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, and wrapped his arms around her waist before giving her a quick peck on the nose.

"Well, I figured since last night was a bit…intense…that we needed to go somewhere private. So we didn't get evicted from the apartment," he said. "I'm kind of amazed that no one called the cops."

Veronica blushed and dropped her head. Logan kissed her hair, burying his face in it for a moment.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replied, looking up at him as he moved his head away. "I'm just kind of shocked myself."

"How so?"

Veronica shrugged. "I guess, by how free I feel, doing this. I don't know how to explain it."

"Try me," he said with a smile.

She let out a little sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's like, even when we're together, I'm always in my head, thinking. Or I guess I should say, over-thinking. But with this, I can't think of anything else but what's happening to my body. And you. And what you're doing to my body to make everything feel so fucking amazing."

Logan let out a small chuckle.

"And, I've never, ever felt like that before. You know me, I'm always thinking. But now, I feel completely present, in my own body and with you."

"So, it's a good thing," he replied.

Veronica turned slightly and kissed his chest. "Yes. A very good thing."

Reaching up, Logan caressed Veronica's cheek tenderly with his thumb, and she closed her eyes. Even the simplest touch from him now set off fireworks in her body.

"Just so you know, I rented the room next door and the room below us. So feel free to be as loud and present as you want to be tonight."

Veronica giggled, rising up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Logan's lips.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," she said, brushing her lips across his again.

On the next pass, they connected, eagerly pressing their lips to each other. Veronica's tongue slipped from between her lips to brush against Logan's, seeking entrance to his mouth. When his lips parted, his tongue caught hers and they sunk into a deep, satisfying kiss.

A squeal of surprise rose in Veronica as Logan bent quickly, scooping her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground. Slowly, he maneuvered them across the living room - placing delicate kisses along her forehead and cheek as they moved - into the far bedroom.

Pausing at the foot of the bed, Logan released Veronica from their kiss, their eyes meeting. Gently, he knelt on the bed, lowering Veronica to the duvet. She let her body relax into the soft mattress, her eyes fixed on Logan's face. She reached up to cup his cheek, gazing at the angles and lines running deep along his skin.

"There's no one in the world I would trust to do this with. Except you," she whispered.

Logan swallowed hard, his gaze dropping for a moment as he took in her words. "I'm glad you do. I'm glad you trust me."

"Like no other," she replied.

He leaned down to kiss her again and her thoughts began to slip away from her, allowing her to surrender to him completely. Logan pulled away from their kiss; a small smile making his cheeks dimple slightly and she couldn't help but smile back.

Logan's fingers ran softly along her collar, down her sternum, stopping at the top button of her navy blue blouse. Veronica's breath hitched as he undid the button, his nimble fingers opening it easily. Her body sank into the bed as he continued to undo each button until the fabric fell open at her sides. She closed her eyes to focus her mind on his hands skimming her body as he undressed her, the subtle sounds filling the room. The gentle clicking sound as he undid her belt. The snap and zip of her jeans opening. The pop of the front closure on her bra. Each sound made her heart beat faster. The bed shifted underneath her and she felt Logan grasp one of her boots to slide it off her feet, one at a time. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as he pulled off one sock, then the other.

"Really, no sexy way to do that," he said and she let out another small laugh.

She felt his thumb slide up the cuff of her pant leg before pulling them off her swiftly, taking her panties along with them. Veronica opened her eyes as he leaned over her again, slipping his hand under her back to raise her off the bed, his other hand sliding her shirt and bra from her arms. Completely naked, she smiled up at him again, giving a small nod of approval.

Shifting her arms to prop herself up, Logan released her and stood again, this time to strip himself naked. Veronica loved every inch of his body when they were younger – every angle, every curve, every muscle – when he was fit and lean from hours of surfing. His body now was nothing short of miraculous in her eyes. The way his skin stretched across his rounding muscles. The protruding bones in his hips forming a wonderful valley that led to his cock. The tight thigh muscles, covered with wiry brown hair. Everything about him seemed astonishing at that moment.

Pressing his hands onto the bed, he quirked his eyebrow at Veronica.

"Spread your legs for me, Beautiful. Let me see you again."

Pulling her knees together, Veronica raised them up almost to her chest before spreading her feet wide on the bed. Her mouth twitched into a sly smile as she reached down between her legs to spread her lips with two fingers, exposing her wet lips to Logan. His response was to drop to his knees, as if in reverence, pausing to stare at her glistening flesh.

The first pass of his tongue across her labia made her gasp. The second made her moan. When he slipped his thick tongue inside of her, she released herself, dropping back onto the bed as Logan explored her. His fingers replaced hers and he spread her outer lips, his tongue darting out to connect with her clit. Veronica let out a long moan as he flicked the tip of her clit with his tongue, increasing in speed. Her hands pushed her thighs open, avoiding the urge to trap his head between her legs. Two fingers easily slipped inside of her and Veronica's back arched from the bed as she began to whimper for more.

"Please," she begged. "Please Logan. I need to come so badly. Please let me come."

"I'll let you come," he growled back. "You've won, Veronica. Claim your prize."

Her back arched again, pressing her head into the mattress as she surrendered to the rolling pleasure in her body. She needed release so badly. She was there, so quickly on the edge, and the sounds that were falling from her mouth told Logan. Her clit ached as he continued to lick every ounce of cum from her. Veronica bucked and writhed; stretching towards an orgasm she wasn't sure was coming. Just as she thought she was going to come, a wall went up, stopping her pleasure in its tracks. Over and over, as Logan continued to eat her, her pleasure built and stopped, more intense, more agonizing than the previous time. Her fingers clamped onto her nipples, twisting them wildly in the hopes that it would help her come.

"Fuck, Logan! I need more!" She cried out. "I can't come. Please. Please I need to come!"

All contact ceased as Logan moved quickly away from her. She opened her eyes to see him launch himself onto the ground next to the bed. Rolling towards him, she watched him grab his duffle back, unzip it, and dump the entire contents across the floor. A multitude of sex toys fell to the ground and a loud laugh escaped Veronica's mouth. Logan let out a chuckle in reply before grabbing a large, corded vibrator from the pile. Veronica licked her lips and smiled at the toy. The Magic Wand – the 'personal massager' that Logan bought for her to replace her toys with batteries – always brought on the most intense orgasms. With a bulbous head the size of her fist, and enough vibration to make her teeth shake, she knew that her orgasm would arrive shortly.

"Yes," she said. "That's the one."

Logan rose, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he crossed to the bedside table. Unplugging the side lamp, he plugged in the vibrator and turned it on. The hum of the motor filled the room and Veronica sucked a deep breath through her teeth. Scooting around the bed, she lay crosswise, her legs spread, waiting with anticipation for what was to come.

The first pass of the wand teased one of Veronica's nipples, and she arched her back towards it. He repeated the teasing with the other nipple and she let out a moan. Back and forth, Logan moved between her breasts as Veronica began to whimper for more. She closed her eyes as he began to drag the vibrator slowly down her body, the hum of the machine joining with the hum in her body.

When he stopped at her pubic bone, she bucked again, hoping he would move it closer to her. Instead, he moved it away, teasing her again. The next time he made contact, it was with her clit and she screamed out with pleasure. Logan parted her folds, placing the vibrating head directly on her clit and Veronica began to scream louder, clamping her legs around it to hold it in place. The pleasure was relentless now and in a matter of moments, she was coming, hard, her entire body contracting then releasing in a final release of endorphins. A flash of white swept across her eyes and her brain began to tingle. The orgasm crested and fell, over and over again as she writhed along with the vibration.

Logan pulled the wand away from her quickly, her legs falling open, her body still contracting. He was in her within seconds as she pulsed around his cock inside of her. Logan moving and thrusting inside her continued her orgasm, that she was sure would never end. Locking her legs around his, she bucked and took him deeper and deeper inside of her as she continued to feel wave after wave of her orgasm throughout her body.

The pulsing of Logan's orgasm pushed through Veronica's body and she cried out his name. When his movements stopped, she finally felt herself begin to come down, her body completely spent.

He rolled away from her, falling to the bed next to her as they both gasped for breath, sweat pouring from their skin. It was only a moment before Logan was gathering her close to him again, kissing her face, and caressing her tender skin.

"God, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," he said breathlessly.

"Good. Because that's the most amazing thing I've ever felt," she replied, panting for air.

Logan laughed and buried his face in her hair, spooning her body close to his. They lay there for a minute, as Veronica composed herself.

"So, does this mean we have to go out tomorrow and get that leather jacket for you?" he asked, teasingly. "If you can walk, that is."

Veronica let out a throaty laugh and moved to hold Logan's hands in hers. "Actually, I've been thinking. Maybe we can get the leather jacket _and_ go on the vacation."

"Really?" Logan said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but only if we choose a place where we can do this again."

"Private island it is," he replied.


End file.
